The thief and the snake
by catrod1992
Summary: The king of thieves is the greatest of all thieves, he can steal from any tomb he wishes. But, when he goes into one of the former pharaoh tomb, while he be able to get past it's guardian. YAOI GUYXGUY


**Warning, this has a lemon which is guyxguy action**

The gently winds of the desert night brushed against my face, my eyes fixed on the tomb in the darkness. Months, it has been many months since I discovered this tomb. I have patiently watched and waited to see if anyone would dare to enter it. A few unlucky fools have and to my luck they didn't come out. The tomb inside must be protected heavily if other thieves did not return to see the light of Ra again, a smirked spread across my face. A tomb this heavily protected must have riches a pharaoh couldn't even imagine.

I dismounted from my horse and petted his mane, he nuzzled my cheek wishing me a successful tomb robbing. I gently patted his mane then he took off, Seth will know to come back later, he always knew when I need him to escape with golden goods. I made my way towards the tomb, the doors to the tomb had a warning. "Those who dare to defile this, will suffer under the poison of its guardian." Ha, I have heard worst threats then this "poison of the guardian" what a foolish attempt to scare away thieves. I pushed the doors just enough for me to squeeze by. I closed the tomb, making darkness surround around me.

Darkness, this is want I enjoy the most. The pure blackness, it will make anyone fall to its knees and scream with fear. But not for me, I embrace the darkness I savor it. It's the only thing I love more than robing tombs. I slowly made my way deeper into the tomb, my steps echoed softly against the walls. I listened carefully, I had to be on my guard for any traps. I felt my foot caught on something then I heard a winding sound, I quickly ducked to the ground. Right when I did something passed over me, it sounded like an arrow. Pathetic, simple pathetic is this all the former pharaoh had to offer. Simple traps, if I had been born during his time I would have been as rich as the pharaoh.

I continued down the tomb, and then I suddenly came into an empty room with no other way of continuing on. Hmmm, it seems I overestimated the pharaoh maybe he is smatter. I carefully walked against the wall, feeling for a weak stone. Then I felt a stone sink into the wall, it slowly moved out of the wall leading to somewhere else. I crouched down and look the hole, nothing but more darkness still I had a feeling that something was in here. I slowly crawled into the hole being careful in case there were any more traps. The hole was more of a tunnel, and it seemed to be quite long. All of a sudden my hand fell down on yet another trigger. I felt the ground shake beneath me, then all of a sudden the ground beneath me tilt down. I quickly grabbed the walls and stopped myself from falling into Ra knows what. I slowly slid down the tunnel until I felt my feet touch solid ground. I careful stood up and looked around the dark room.

Torches suddenly lit up, I growled softly as my eyes adjust to its brightly light. I looked around and smirked, before me was a true pharaoh's dream. Riches beyond any a thief's dream were in the room piles of gold, silver, gems, and so much more. I quickly pulled out an empty sack and started to fill it up with the most valuable treasure. I let out a laugh in victory, the so called pharaoh's guardian can't even protect his tomb from a thief like me.

"ugh shut up will you, I am trying to sleep" a voice growled

I turned around to see a man rise from one of the piles of gold, his lower body seemed to be stuck within the gold. The man's skin was a dark shade like man maybe a tone lighter, his body perfectly toned as if they were cut like marble. He had faded gold hair that stood up like a peacocks feathers. Gold earrings hung from the man's ears, two armlets were around his upper arms and a gold collar with a chain was wrapped around his neck like a snake. What was odder about the man is he wore a black sash around his eyes. The man slowly stretched up then yawned. I stared at the man curiously.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me" he asked

"I thought none of the thieves survived once they entered this tomb" I said

"They didn't, I am Marik the tomb guardian's" he said

"You, you are just a man how can you be the guardian of the pharaoh's tomb" I laughed

"Things do not appear as them seem dear thief" he said

He slowly moves away from the gold pile, instead of having legs attached to his lower body it was a long tail…like am Egyptian cobra. The scales were like darkness but a few of them gleamed with an emerald shine. He slowly slithers towards me, then he circle around me…I have heard only legends about this type of monster, they are called naga. Half human half snake, they have venom that is worse than the Egyptian cobra's and if anyone would dare to look into their eyes they would be turn to stone.

A smirk spread across the naga's face, he slowly reached out for me but, I pulled out my dagger and made a quick slash at his hand. He hissed in pain, I made a quick run for the exit but, the end of his tail grabbed my ankle. I slammed my dagger on his tail, he screamed out in pain and let me go. I dashed towards the tunnel, I quickly started to climb up the tunnel until I felt something bite into my ankle. I screamed in pain as I felt a burning liquid enter my body, my arms started going numb along with my legs.

A hand grabbed my ankle then pulled me down the tunnel. I tried to hold my ground by my body went number by the minute. The naga pulled me out of the tunnel and turned me onto my back.

"You are quite the thief aren't you, no one has ever laid a mark on me yet you did twice" he said

His lower half wrapped around me tightly, I growled and tried to get out of his grip but, with my body numb it was useless. The naga chuckled softly and cupped my face.

"Since you are the only one to have managed to mark me, I will grant you a reward" he chuckled

He gently reached for his sash over his eyes, I quickly closed my eyes tightly. I will not let this monster turn me into statue for his pleasing. The naga chuckled one more, I gasped as his tail tighten his hold on me. I could feel my bones were near their breaking point.

"Look into my eyes thief" he said

"Ah, never" I said

"Maybe this will change your mind" he said

I felt his fangs sink into my neck then released his venom into my body. I screamed in agony as the venom burned into my veins. I tried to breath but it felt like the air was caught within my throat. The naga let me go and chuckled softly.

"This is truly an honor, the king of thieves trying to rob the tomb I guard" he chuckled

"How…do you…" I panted softly

"Some of the thieves who had entered here have talked about you, the king with the scar under his eye" he said

His tail gently lifted me up so I was standing up weakly, the naga cupped my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. Lavender, dark lavender with slits of pure darkness in the middle of his eyes. Underneath his eyes were black markings…markings of a slave. The naga stroked my hair gently as I panted heavily for breath.

"You're a slave" I said

"Yes, even after my…master has passed on I still remain his slave" he said

"Can't you leave" I said

"…no, I can never leave here not even to move to Anubis's tomb" he said

"…are you upset that I will die soon" I said

"Who said I was going to let you die" he chuckled

"But the venom" I said

"Mmmm it takes three bites for me to kill, I bit you twice" he said

"Then what are you going to do with me" I growled softly

"It's been quite a long time since I was able to please myself with someone as skilled as you" he said

I growled darkly, I tried to get out of his grip but he merely tighten his hold once more. He chuckled once more, he moved his tail around then I felt him rub a certain place that made my face turn bright red.

"Hey don't touch there" I yelled

"But my dear thief I must or else" he chuckled with a smirk

"Or else what" I hissed

I felt myself throb with great need, I gasped as the throbbing became even greater. Even though my body was numb to the bone, it felt like warm fire was swimming through my veins. I panted softly, damn it.

"Mmmm one of the many side effects to my venom" he said

"What side effects" I said

"You see my dear thief, the first time I bite someone they go numb to the bone and the second time" he purred

"And the second time" I asked

"It makes the person beg for my touch" he chuckled

The naga once more rubbed his hand against me, I let out a soft moan in pleasure. He chuckled then he leaned up to me. A long black tongue came out of his mouth, the flesh was forked and dripped with a saliva. The naga's tongue flicked against my nose, he purred then started to rub himself against me. I whined in annoyance damn it, he it teasing me too much. I felt a strange noise come from my throat…was this a whine.

"Are you becoming eager my thief, I have merely just began your punishment" he said

"Damn you" I growled softly

"Oh, maybe I should just leave you here limp and needing to release" he threaten

He removed himself from me and slither away. I felt another strange noise come from my throat, this time it was a whimper. I felt myself stiffen more and more with the passion time, soon it started to become very painful. I tried to move my arms but, they only twitched. I growled in annoyance, damn it this need was great and I couldn't do a thing to release myself.

"Is it becoming painful my dear thief" the naga said from somewhere

"Shut up, how long will it take for the venom to wear off" I growled

"This venom does not wear off my thief, only I can release you from you need" he said

I growled more, I once more tried to move but it was useless. I could not move, the fire within my body begin to burn more with each passing second. I moaned in frustration, damn it where the hell is that naga.

"Where are you" I groaned

"Is the need becoming too great for you my thief?" he chuckled softly

"Just kill me" I said

"I see, it's too great for you isn't it" he said

"Damn it, kill me if you are going to do nothing" I growled

"Don't worry my little thief, I will play with you when you beg for me" he said

"I will never" I hissed

"Oh, I think you will" he chuckled

The need, it was becoming too great it started to become very painful. I bit me lip tightly, damn it I swear I am going to kill him for this.

"Naga, please…release me" I said

"Mmmm you are just asking me my thief, you have to beg me to release you oh and please say my name" he said

"Marik…please…I beg of you…I need you…to release me" I begged

I felt his tail slowly wrapped around my body once more, he picked me up until I stood on my feet weakly. I felt him cup my chin from behind and his tongue flicking against my ear. I shivered a bit then I felt him grabbed my manhood tightly. I moaned at his rough touches, he slowly lifted up my shendyt (kilt) freeing me from the clothed bindings. I moaned once more are my body became even

"Such a good little thief you are" he purred

"Marik…my body is hot…please" I begged

"Don't worry my little thief, I will release you soon" he purred once more

He gently started to move his hand up and down, I felt myself stared to precome within seconds. Marik smirked, he started to move his hand faster and faster. He rubbed the tip of my manhood, spreading the precome over my sensitive tip. I moaned once more, all of a sudden I felt something poke through my entrance. My eyes widen then I moaned in pain.

"Marik, uh what are you doing" I asked

"Preparing you with my tail my little thief, I can tell this is your first time being under someone" he said

"Pull out, it hurts" I groaned

"Bear with it my little thief, it will become very pleasant soon" he said

I felt the tail pushed into me even more, I bit my lip making myself bleed. This was very painful, no wonder why all the men I been with complained about the pain. I panted heavily as Marik began to move his tail in and out of me, and his hand rubbing my tip.

"Marik…I am close" I panted

"Then come my little thief" he said

Not a second after he said that, I release in his hand crying out his name. My mind was spinning from the heat of my body and the still hardness between my legs. Marik smirked once more, me moved me around so I was facing him. He cupped my chin once more then made me look down, in between where his legs should have been was a bungle.

"Marik, you're" I said

"Hard, that is how you affect me my thief. Your body is like any I have come across, better than any harlot there could be" he said

"Marik, I need you" I panted softly

"I know my dear thief" he said

He reached for my back, pulling out one of the same daggers in my belt. He slowly placed the tip of the weapon over his bungle, he took in a deep breath and then cut into the scales. Freeing his manhood from its scaled prison. It was quite big and thick too, blood dripped slowly down the tanned flesh. I stared at it amazed.

"Like what you see my thief" he chuckled

"It's big…it won't fit" I said

"Don't be scared my thief, it will fit" he said

Marik picked me up by my hips and slowly placed the tip under my entrance. I shivered once I felt him pushing inside of me. I felt a bit of blood spill but, at this point I couldn't care less I need Marik to be with me. I moaned in content as he fully sheathed inside of me. The pain…the pleasure…it felt very overwhelming…my mind was going in and out from the constant pleasure.

"Tell me my thief, are you enjoy this" Marik asked

"Yes, yes I am" I moaned

A smirked spread across his face, he began to thrust into me fast. I threw my head back moaning out like a harlot. Then he did something I did not expect, he kissed me…I was so surprised by this I kissed him back. Our tongues danced with each other, Marik wrapped his tongue around mine and rubbed it with eagerness. I arched my back as I felt a special spot being hit, I broke this kissed and cried out in pleasure.

"Marik, that spot" I cried

"Isn't it pleasant my little thief" he said

"Yes, Ra I am close Marik" I said

I clutched onto Marik's hair and began to thrust down onto him, making hit that spot harder. Marik held me close and thrust to me even faster. His tail wrapped around my manhood and started to rub me in sync with his thrusts. I let out cry and cry of pleasure, Marik kissed my throat gently.

"This is it my dear thief" he said

I felt his fangs sink into my throat, just as we release our seeds. I felt Marik's hot seeds fill my entrance, he slowly lift me off of him then let me fall onto the ground. I looked up at him weakly as the familiar burning started to swim through my veins once more...darkness slowly clouded over my vision. I whimpered softly…this is it…this is the end of the king of thieves…

I slowly moved my fingers…where am I…am I in the underworld? I opened my eyes and looked around but, that was useless…it was pure darkness. I felt my way around…this is strange…it feels like I am in the room before the treasure room. I brushed against my bag of stolen goods, I picked it up and it was filled completely. What happen…am I dead or alive, I carefully started to walk back to the entrance…could I have simply hit my head when I was leaving.

I pushed the door of the tomb open, the Ra burned brightly in the desert but, something was covering my eyes. I slowly reached for my eyes, I pulled whatever was covering my eyes off. I stared at the item for a few seconds. It was a black sash made out of the finest silk…could it be…I turn back to the tomb, I heard Seth neigh in the distance. Slowly a smirked spread across my face.

"I will be looking forward to robbing the tomb again, Marik" I said

===the end==

Cat: ugh I am finally down

Bakura: that took longer than it was supposed to huh

Cat: yeah and it didn't help I had screaming kids in the house

Hikira: *nods* but now we don't have to worry about them since school is gonna start

Cat: hell yeah X3

Marik: doesn't school start for you too?

Dark: not for another month X3

Cat: woohoo another month of updating X3

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


End file.
